mariosworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario
Mario is the main character in his own series. He is the mascot of the company Nintendo. He first appeared and Donkey Kong and his latest is in Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam. He can use all the power-ups in the games. He is a silent character and saves Princess Peach a lot from the main bad guy, Bowser. Sometimes, he does it with Luigi , Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, Rosalina, Captain Toad, and a lot of other characters. Physical Description Mario's look is because of the lack of pixels in 1981. They had to make him have overalls, or a solid color to let his arms "disappear". They didn't have enough space for a mouth, so he had to get a mustache. Hair was too hard so they gave him a cap. They also named him Mario because the landowner they were making the company on name was Mario. He is a 26 year old (according to Super Smash Bros. Melee) man who is 5 feet and 1 inch tall. Mario's arms and legs have grown starting with Super Mario 64. In the early days he wore red overalls and a blue shirt. The Famicon version of Mario Bros. was the first game to show him the way he is now but on the art he was all blue. Super Mario Bros. had him wear a brown shirt and red overalls. He wore short sleeves in Super Mario Sunshine probably so he could wear a tropical shirt with sunglasses over his clothes. Super Smash Bros. Brawl had the best detail of Mario ever. He can have alternate outfits like in the Super Smash Bros. Series. When he speaks he speaks in English with an Italian accent. Normally in the games he stays silent or does jibberish such as in the Paper Mario Series and the Mario and Luigi Series. Mario also eats too much but is not fat like Wario surprisingly. Personality He is portrayed as being kind, cheerful, courageous, and headstrong and is also eager and cocky in certain occasions. In sports he compliments the winner and has good sportsmanship. In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour and Mario Kart 64 he doesn't live up for that. Sometimes, he does't like when Luigi wins or saves him and will try to show him he is better like in Super Mario Kun or in Mario Power Tennis . In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Mallow has to pull him back to ask what is happening to their world so Mario can be impatient. He is a great guy to save millions of Humans, Toads, Yoshis, and others from villains like Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Wart. Family, Friendships, and Enemies Luigi is Mario's younger brother and Mario wants to win vs. him at everything. He is tired of being Player 2 in Paper Mario. They also help each other out too as in Luigi's Mansion or in Super Mario Kun comics. In Mario Sports Mix, he jokes how Luigi loves to be the sidekick. In Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story he gives Luigi credit for heklping him defeat Shroobs in Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time. In the Yoshi's Island, Series they had 3 supposed parents and Yoshi helped Mario. In Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, they knew all their relatives but not the first 2 pairs of parents. Yoshi was always helping Mario since his younger years but when Mario was older they didn't appear till Super Mario World. Peach was friends with Mario and gave him cake. Sometimes, she gave him power-ups. Mario rescued Peach a lot, but Peach rescued Mario in Super Princess Peach with boosted their relationship. Pauline used to be Mario's girl friend but when Mario went to the Mushroom Kingdom that changed. Then, they became business partners but still have a small relationship. Mario saved Daisy in Super Mario Land and Super Mario Land 2 but people forgot about that and now say Luigi and Daisy have a big relationship. Mario had characters loyal to him like Toad, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Kooper, and Goombario, etc. On enemies Mario's rival is Bowser, Bowser Jr., Kamek, and their minions because they always steal Peach. Super Paper Mario, Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, and Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars they team up together but face off again in the Mario and Luigi games. His second rivalry is Cranky Kong who he was truly rivals with. He captured him 4 times. His son Donkey Kong was friendlier and attacked not very often. Wario was Mario's cousin and they hate each other. They also have totally different attitudes.